New days of destiny
by msmhtp
Summary: Arthur have to face the trial of the Old Religion. Is he worthy of the Excalibur and can he save Merlin. Some minor whump and angst. No slash. Very light crossover with The Dark is rising sequens. Based TheSaga's story End of days.
1. The end

"Merlin." Kilgharrah moved forward.

Merlin turned his weary head to look the dragon. He raised his hand and touched Kilgharrah's snout.

"My friend." Merlin smiled. Kilgharrah saw the pain and exhaustion that gnawed Merlin's body and soul.

Merlin coughed and Kilgharrah saw blood in his lips.

"Merlin…"

Merlin looked away.

"It's almost morning Kilgharrah."

They looked at the mouth of a cave in the distance where they could see the beam of light.

"Can you feel it?" Merlin whispered. Kilgharrah growled. Yes. Yes, he felt it. How Merlin's magic slowly broke and weakened. It was almost gone. Kilgharrah also felt his own tiredness.

"Destiny is odd thing. I though, ah, I don't know what I really though. Maybe I though that I can be free someday. Living in Camelot without fear. And that the magic could be free. I though that yes, Arthur would be mad, that there would be some difficulties ahead of us. But that it should work out eventually. I though many things. So many things…" Merlin's voice drifted away. Kilgharrah's head sank beside of him.

"I never imagine this." Merlin whispered. "Maybe this was better."

"No Merlin, you don't believe so." Kilgharrah muttered.

"No, no I don't." Merlin closed his eyes.

Only Kilgharrah followed how the sun rose.

New day.

New destiny.

The Great Dragon breathed his last sigh.

* * *

><p><em>English, not my language, so I KNOW THERE IS MISTAKES. So, do you still like it?<em>

_All my thanks to my friend TheSaga, who allowed me to do this kind of sequel to the story End of days. You should read that too._


	2. and the beginning

"_To save you loved one; you have to sacrifice other life."_

_Arthur shook his head in despair. "No. How I can do that?"_

_The man looked at him carefully before replying. "What if I say, that there is someone in your city, a sorcerer, what will you say then?"_

_It took a while before the meaning of the words brightened on Arthur. "You mean his life for Guinevere's?"_

_Merlin's hand touched his arm. "Arthur…"_

_Arthur stepped forward. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that there is sorcerer?"_

_Hope, there was hope after all._

"_Arthur, wait. You can't think that…" Merlin again, but Arthur didn't even looked him._

"_Shut up Merlin."_

_The man smiled. It was sly smile. How he had not noticed it?_

"_Oh yes, there is a sorcerer."_

_There was hope…_

"_Magic is banned in our country. It is a law." Arthur said. "He should die anyway."_

"_Then, can you sacrifice his life?" The man leaned forward._

"_Arthur…" Merlin's voice was just a whisper._

"_Yes. His life for Guinevere's" Arthur said. There was no hesitation._

"_Then it's done. Her life is in safe and the sorcerer will die." The man slapped his hands together, clearly delighted, and laughed. And Arthur, he smiled too. He turned to look his friend._

"_She is going to be safe. Merlin, do you hear that?"_

_But what he saw wasn't a joy._

"_What have you done Arthur Pendragon? You followed your father's bath. And you sacrificed the one who you though is like a brother to you." Arthur heard the man's voice behind him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Merlin. Merlin who looked so disappointed, so sad, so resigned. Arthur couldn't understand it._

"_What?"_

_Merlin sighed. "Arthur. I should to tell you something. Something about me."_

Arthur woke up. His breath was heavy and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Merlin." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was midnight. The moon was full. Two days ago Merlin was left with the Great Dragon. Two days when Guinevere was turned her back to him. Two days Arthur had been too inconsolable. But now he got up from his bed and quickly put on his clothes. He ran through the halls to Gaius' champers.

"Gaius!"

Like he was though, the old man wasn't sleeping.

"Arthur? Sire?"

"I have to do something. There have to be something what I can do for him. Help me Gaius." Arthur begged.

"It may be too late sire." Gaius sighed.

"I'll do anything."

Gaius looked at him for a long time. Arthur waited impatiently.

"Are you sure sire?" Gaius finally asked.

"Two days Gaius. Two days. I have to do something."

Gaius hesitated. He looked away.

"Then, there may be something what you can do."

_Hope, there was hope again. _


	3. The High Council of the Old Religion

Arthur followed Gaius through the forest. It had been another two days. Arthur had begun to be desperate, when Gaius had finally arrived and asked him to follow. The night was falling. The further they went into the woods, it started to get darker.

"Gaius? We need some light, I didn't get any…"

"There. Can you see it?" Gaius asked and pointed forward. What Arthur saw was shining blue orb. "It will guide us at the destination."

The blue orb beat when they reached it and began to fly ahead of them. They followed it and soon Arthur began to feel that they were being monitored. Mist hovered over the ground like a thick mat. There was a whispers in the air.

"We are crossing the border." Gaius said.

"What border?" Arthur felt the cold ripple running through his back.

"We are now in the Old Land. This is holy place to the Old Religion. Only invited can pass here."

"Gaius, don't you could already tell what's going on?" Arthur asked. Gaius glanced at him.

"The only thing what I figured, was to ask the High Council to convene."

"What High Council? No, do you mean Old Religion's High Council? How you do that?"

"I have some connections to them, time before the purge. And I have helped them from time to time. So when I asked them to listen to you… No, I say it wrong." Gaius stopped and turned to face Arthur. "Listen carefully Arthur, this is going to be more like a trial. They want to ask some questions. I don't know who they are, how many there is going to be, or what they are going to ask. I can only say that if there is only one, they don't take you seriously. But if there is many, five is the highest, you may have some chances. The members of The High Council of Old Religion's Trial are carefully selected high priests and priestesses. So, they are very powerful people sire. Don't mess with them."

Arthur stared the old physician. "Will this save Merlin?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know. I actually don't know what is their goal when they agreed to meet you."

Arthur sighed. "Alright. Let's go. I'm not going to turn and run away now."

The blue orb started to move again and finally they reached the forest clearing. In the ground struck lanterns lit up the square.

"Oh dear." Gaius murmured and Arthur could see the reason. In the clearing was standing and sitting five characters. All of them were dressed in all-enveloping cape and hood. And in the woodline, Arthur could see more people watching and whispering. One of the Council who was wearing a green cape turned to face the watchers.

"Silence!"

The instruction made Arthur to leap. The green man turned again and stepped forward.

"Arthur Pendragon, the regent of Camelot. Step inside the circle of the truth to hear us out and you to make your request."


	4. The Circle of Truth

Middle of the clearing was a small white stones. They formed a strange pattern. Arthur realized that it was a magical ring. Then he realized that the small orb was still hovering beside of him. He was sure that he was seen that before. Another time when he was gone to save Merlin. Arthur watched how the blue orb fly over the blue caped figure who was sitting on the rock. It landed on his hand and disappeared. Was this blue one the same who was helped him before? Does he have allies among the Old Religion? No, it was because of Merlin. And something else caught his eyes. Something moved around the neck. Arthur's eyes widened. It was a dragon. Pure white and tiny dragon.

"Arthur." Gaius whispered and nodded toward the circle. Arthur hesitated but then stepped forward. He stopped front of the circle and looked it.

"Do you step on the Circle of Truth on your own will, Arthur Pendragon?" The green man asked.

"Or are you afraid?" The low voice asked. It was the black one and also a man.

"Can I ask, what is this circle?" Arthur asked.

"Circle of Truth is one of the most powerful magic ring. Who stand there, can tell only the truth. No one can lie middle of it." The white, this time a woman, answered. "But I have to warn you. It can be still very painful experience. The magic go through to your very soul so that we who created this circle saw the truth behind your words."

Arthur sighed. "I have came this long, I don't plan to go back without any answers."

And so, he stepped on the circle.

_Arthur, be strong…_

What was going on? He wanted to vomit. He slumped to his knees. The whole world danced around of him. His fingers sunk deep into the ground when he tried to fight over the nausea.

"There is little bit of magic on him." The red woman said quietly.

"He is, after all, heir of the Britannicus." The blue man said.

Magic? Arthur tried to stand, but the nausea didn't eased.

"Can you do something about that?" The green man asked and the blue one shook his head.

"The circle is whole, he just have to bear it."

"Then, we start." The black said. "I don't want to be here all night and watch how he struggle."

Arthur looked up. He saw how the white stepped forward when the green one backed off.

"Answer me, Arthur Pendragon. Who are you?"


	5. Who are you?

Arthur was confused.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, prince of Gamelot, Uther Pendragon's son."

The pain hit and he was rolling on the ground again.

"Who are you?" The white repeated.

"_You really are your father's son."_

"_You will be a great king some day Arthur."_

"Who are you?"

"Stop it!" Arthur screamed when the memories on his past flood over him. Memories after memories through the years.

_Arthur._

_Arthur._

_Arthur Pendragon._

_The prince…_

_Your highness!_

_Idiot._

_Prat._

_Clotpole._

_My friend…_

And then…

_Gaius shook his head. "She is dying, sire. I can't do anything."_

And…

"_There is a man. If you go west, near the Calein Lake, you can find him. Maybe he can help you."_

Arthur gasped his breath. He lay on the ground and he could see the stars far away in the sky.

One mistake.

"I made a mistake." Arthur whispered. "I was selfish. I didn't think. How… how did I end there. I made the sacrifice, I sacrificed other man, the man who was a sorcerer without any though. I found it perfect solution. I wanted to save Guinevere. And now I have lost her too. Because I made the wrong choice. I put my own desire over other's life. I'm so sorry. I'm the man who did wrong."

And the world stopped moving.

"I accept your answer, Arthur Pendragon."

And the white moved away.


	6. What kind of king?

Arthur scrambled up. The pain eased, but somehow he knew that it wasn't over yet. The black stepped closer when the white moved away.

"I ask you, Arthur Pendragon, what kind of king you are going to be?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to answer. He shook his head.

"I can't say…"

And pain was there again. Arthur screamed and screamed like there was fire inside of him.

The memories of his father flowed in his mind.

_Like your father…_

_Father's son…_

_You walk your father's path. _

"_How you dare oppose me? I'm your king!"_

"_But father…"_

"_Silence!"_

Then again…

"_I love you Guinevere, don't die, please, don't die. I do anything."_

"_Do you really love her?"_

"_I'm going to do everything for her. I love her."_

"_For a servant girl you are going to risk everything."_

"_She may be a servant, but she has the same right to live as the rest of us."_

…

"_You said those words Arthur."_

"_Merlin!"_

"_Go away Arthur, please. You make your choice. I trusted you. I trusted you that you may be the king who we are waited so long. I believed you to be him who will bring peace over the Albion. But I was wrong."_

"No Merlin. I can be that king. I can bring the time of peace over the Albion. I will be the Once and Future King. Because once you believed me." Arthur felt the tears on his face.

The pain and the sorrow were overwhelming.

The black sighed.

"So sure you are Arthur Pendragon. Maybe we will see are your right. I accept your answer."

And the pain was gone, but the sorrow remained in Arthur's heart.


	7. What we are for you?

Arthur didn't even try to get up. When the red came into the black' place, Arthur didn't looked up.

"Our paths crossed once, Arthur Pendragon." Woman's voice said quietly. It was a sweet whisper, an innocent voice.

Arthur was shaking.

"So I want to know what we are for you. We, who still follow the old ways. Those of us, who are following the forgotten paths. Tell me, what we mean to you, we forgotten creatures who you hit with your hate and sword?"

Finally, Arthur lifted his gaze.

How he would be able to answer? He felt empty. He had learned that the magic was evil. He was followed his father's guide and killed every magic creatures whom he had met.

He had complied with the orders, suppressed voices within. Voices that told him to doubt. He did not want to believe. He did not understand the magic. He was afraid of it. He was afraid of those who were able to do something what he couldn't.

Arthur lowered his head to the ground.

_"You condemned to death the only who would stand beside you always." _

_"He's a wizard!" _

_"He is a warlock. He is a magical creature like all of those monsters what you have killed. He has not been able to choose more than that is he using it for evil or for good. And he chose you. He decided to protect you. He decided to protect the future for his own life. Arthur, do you really think that Merlin is a monster?"_

No.

Not Merlin.

Never Merlin.

His heart was good.

Merlin was pure of heart.

And he hadn't noticed it.

And now there wasn't hate anymore, or fear.

There was only emptiness.

"I betrayed my friend, my brother." Arthur said. "I have learned by the hard way, that magic isn't good or evil. It's about the users. How they choose to use magic."

The woman stayed still for a long time and Arthur could feel her gaze observing him hard. But finally she spoke.

"I accept you answer."

And the red turned away.

* * *

><p><em>Tired, my eyes are threaten to close, so there may be more errors than usually. Sorry about that, but I just have to wrote this chapter out of my mind.<em>


	8. Can you save him?

When came the green's turn, Arthur was exhausted. He tried to steel himself to face the new question. But the green just stand there, watching him.

"Go ahead. Why don't you ask anything?" Arthur demanded.

The green's voice was calm when he answered, and very young.

"I think what I should ask. I think what path you choose to follow. Your fathers? Your owns? What will you do, if I let you know that Merlin is gone and we can't bring him back? What will you do then? What are you willing to sacrifice this time? Another innocent life? Your own life? And what then? More sorrow? More questions about what will we do about you? Will we ever get a peace over this land? You have such a great destiny, or was, or maybe it will be some other way. I think about the result of this night. I think your every answers what you have gave us. And I hope that we will do the right thing."

Arthur's head bent.

"I… I can't sacrifice anything anymore. My life is equal to others life. So was Merlin's. I understand that now. I know that I can't do anything to bring him back. So let me ask you, the Hight Counsil of Old Religion." Arthur raised his head again and looked the man before him.

"Can you bring him back?"


	9. Sword in the stone

The green looked away, toward the blue one.

"It's your choice to do now. You have heard every answers and he has asked his own."

The blue rose and walked past of Arthur.

"Follow me." He commanded.

Arthur climbed up and teetered a while. He knew he was unhurt, but his every muscles membered the pain.

"You better hurry." The black one said with laugh and Arthur noticed how the blue was disappearing into the mist.

Arthur had hard time to hold his mouth shut when he glanced over the black. He has finally indentified the voice. It was the same man who had been there. On the Calein Lake.

"Go." The red one said gently and turned toward the black. "Enough, you have done enough already."

Arthur couldn't hear the answer of the black when he followed the blue into the mist. Again there was that blue orb. And the small dragon who screamed for him.

"Aithusa, you are too loud." Arthur could hear the whisper of the blue.

And suddenly he was out of the mist, standing again in the clearing.

There wasn't anyone than the big rock and sword.

Sword in the stone.

Arthur remembered how Merlin was told him a fairy tail about a Sword in the stone.

The dragon flew over the blue and landed on his shoulder and the man spoke.

"That sword is _Caledfwlch_. Very skilled smith made it and it's forged at the dragon's breath. It's said, that who ever pull it out of the stone, will be the High King of Albion. Once, its means to be you, Arthur Pendragon, now, I'm not so sure. So this is your last test. If you can take it, then Merlin belongs to your side."

Arthur stared the sword. It was real. It really was true.

He turned to see the man behind him.

"Me?"

The blue chuckled.

"You. Go. Try. You have nothing to lose. No anymore."

And Arthur realized that there wasn't any other roads to take. Nothing more left than this.

He walked beside the stone and the sword and he felt like he was standing alone with no direction. His hand reached the sword handle and he though how far he was fall. Was there really hope anymore? Why he was doing this? He was let himself fall down, lost the sense of purpose. Was he really going to regain back someone who was lost because of his choice?

He didn't deserve this opportunity.

And still he pulled the sword out of the stone.

Because it was his destiny.¨

His and Merlin's.

And he knew it.

"It really belongs to you Arthur Pendragon, the High King of Albion."

The smirk in that voice woke up Arthur out in his though.

He hesitated, but it seemed like the blue caped man was waiting him to do something.

Arthur walked toward the blue one and stopped front of him. His hand rose and for a moment he hesitated again. The blue did nothing, he just waited.

And Arthur drew his hood aside and gasped.

"Merlin."


	10. New days of destiny

"You are alive." Was the only thing what Arthur could say. Least to say, he was happy, but same time, he was in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. "How?"

Merlin put his hands over Arthur's shoulders.

"I'm, because at last moment, Kilgharrah made his sacrifice. Now there is only me, the Last Dragon Lord and this little fellow, Aithusa, The Last Dragon. When he hacked two days ago and I saw the colour of white, I knew that there was hope left to us."

Arthur stared his friend, barely understand what Merlin said.

"I'm so sorry Merlin."

Arthur felt how Merlin's hands shook more tightly his shoulders.

"Arthur. You are always my friend, my brother. I always forgive you. What ever stupid you may do. I regret that I backed off then. I was the one who run away from you."

Arthur shook his head.

"Let me apologize Merlin. Keep that in mind, I made the choice and you pay the price. All I know now is that time is a valuable thing. Everybody's life is valuable. When I watched you fly away I _know_. I kept everything inside of me, and never said anything what you meant to me. First I have to lose it all. In spite of the way you always mock me…"

"Hey!"

"Acting like you always knew better…"

"But I do know. Sometimes."

"Stop interrupt me!" Arthur yelled and Merlin started to laugh.

"Things aren't the way they were before." Arthur sighed and Merlin nodded.

"No, but, in the end, do that really matter?"

Before Arthur could say anything, two figure stepped out of the mist on the clearing.

"Merlin." It was the red lady, walking beside the green, now their faces exposed.

"Freya." Merlin walked toward the woman, offering his hands. They just stood there, staring each others. They didn't need any words. Finally Freya kissed Merlin what made Arthur to frown.

"I have to go now, my time is up. Avalon is calling me back. And Arthur, we meet again when your time is up. And that day, you have to return the sword to me." Freya smiled and turned last time to see Merlin. "Bye, my love. You may come to see me now when ever you want. Will." Freya nodded to the younger boy who smiled back. And then Freya walked back into the mist and disappeared. Merlin sighed.

"You two will be together someday." The boy said with absolute sure.

"Will." Merlin greeted the boy.

Arthur noticed bit of awkwardness between those two. The boy smiled. He wasn't older than seventeen, though somehow he seemed ageless. His smile was wide.

"It was good to see you again Merriman."

Merlin smiled. "Although to me, this was the first time when I saw you."

Will laughed. "Time to us is a strange thing. When we walk through it, it can always confuse us if we don't be careful. But, the Old Road is closing, I have to go. We see again in the future. I hope that you don't need my help anymore like this. Where I come, things are different than here. And my king." Will looked at Arthur and bowed. "We too will meet again. Remember, hard times are coming, following years will never be easy, but you are going to create something what last long long time."

This time the mist rolled up like the wind was moved it, but Arthur couldn't feel any wind. Suddenly there was a door and Will opened it. Warm light, music and laugh welcomed him inside. Then, he was just gone.

"Amazing." Merlin muttered.

"Who were they?" Arthur wasn't so sure that he wanted to know. Freya, maybe, but that Will seemed terrified.

"Freya, Freya died some time ago. She was a druid. Now she is one of the guards of the Avalon."

Arthur noticed how hard it was to Merlin to spoke about her.

"And that Will? He called you Merriman."

"That, is really hard to explain. I think that he is the highest of all of us in the old region, or will be. Hard to say. He was there when Kilgharrah died and I was left alone. He came and told… No, it's not time to tell you about it. But someday, someday you know."

Arthur looked the sword and sighed.

Hard days? Nothing new.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just go home now?"

"Yes, we can go home now."

And they knew that the new days of their destiny had just begun.

* * *

><p><em>There was a light crossover<em>. _I borrowed Will Stanton from the books The Dark is Rising Sequence by Susan Cooper. If you have read those, you may understand._


End file.
